Person re-identification refers to techniques used for detecting and recognizing the same individual/person as he/she appears in different images captured at different times or locations. These images may be captured by different image capture devices or by the same image capture device over time. Person re-identification is a useful building block for many applications, including video surveillance, passenger flow monitoring in public transportation stations (e.g., airports), robotics, multimedia and forensics, retail customer behavior analytics, etc.